A Day at Hogwarts
by prima15
Summary: Hermione has had enough of Draco Malfoy. She wants revenge. But what happens when the price of revenge gets too high for both of them? Prequel to 'When All is Lost'.


Hermione was having trouble with her cat Crookshanks.

The fat, orange, extremely moody ball of fur had run away once again. Hermione followed its trail down the long corridors of the castle, to the grounds and finally the black lake.

It was late afternoon and the grounds of Hogwarts were bathed in a warm golden glow. The sky was splashed in violent colors indicating the nearing of the end of a long day. Hermione shielded her eyes form the glittering lake water and trained them towards the forbidden forest that lay darkly beyond the castle. Evening was fast approaching and Hermione did not want to go looking for Crookshanks in the forest at this time.

"Crooks, where are you?" she called out in frustration. She could almost understand Ron's hate for the cat at this point.

"Looking for something Granger?"

Hermione swiveled around and in her hurry, she caught her foot on a broken twig and went down. In order to stop her fall she pulled at the arm of the person standing in front of her for balance only to find herself lying squashed beneath an unpleasant weight.

"Dammit Granger, get you bloody mudblood self off of me!" the boy currently lying on top of her bellowed.

Draco Malfoy it was, of course.

Hermione sighed and realized that she was holding a handful of his shirt bunched up in her fist. Shoving each other away, they stood a few feet apart glaring down and panting from their recent excursions.

"Why the hell did you do that for? I just took my shower!" Malfoy hollered flicking at his robes with his hand as if to remove dirt.

Hermione rolled her eyes, the usual irritation that resulted from the very sight of him rising quickly. "You're the one who startled me you pathetic excuse for a wizard!"

He continued brushing his cloths ignored her remark. Once he was satisfied with cleaning off the apparent mudblood feel from himself, he leaned forward menacingly, narrowing his eyes and curling his lips into his trade mark sneer. "Think I am pathetic, do you Granger?" he spat, "like you aren't taking up _my_ breathing space with your lousy existence."

Hermione had heard enough. Crookshanks was clearly not going to turn up any time soon that night and she had already wasted enough time with Malfoy. "Slimy git," she muttered under her breath.

She tried to shove past him only to find him taking a step to his left, blocking her path and making her bump into him once again in her haste to leave. She looked up at him, exasperated.

"What did you call me?" he asked threateningly.

"I called you a slimy git!" Hermione said loudly. "Now I suggest you clean your bloody ears and watch where you are going. You don't want me to touch you again do you Malfoy?"

"Okay Granger, get this. You are not _allowed_ to touch me, alright? I don't want your mudblood filth over me again. Ever." He spat nastily.

"Eat dung, Malfoy." Hermione said as calmly as possible given her current state of mind.

She was annoyed. Annoyed about the fact that even after all these years Draco Malfoy's immature name calling had not ceased to hurt her. She felt the same as she had back on their secod year at Hogwarts when he had called her 'mudblood' for the first time. The insecurities had claimed her again and again over out the years and each time, she had had to remind herself that she was the brightest witch of her year and she was head girl. And Malfoy was just an arrogant pureblood prat whose father was a death eater.

Except this time, it wasn't enough. Something snapped inside her at his obvious disgust at her touch. She could almost stand aside and watch the seven years of hatred taking its toll on her. Her senses were claimed by an icy rage that hungered for revenge; to put the Slytherin sleaze in his right place.

She strode purposefully toward him. It gave her intense satisfaction to watch him back up against a tree in horror as she approached. For a minute she was reminded of a similar situation back in their third year when she had punched Malfoy in the face in this very position. Good days.

But not today though, tempting as it was.

With her face inches from his, she smirked up at him, drawing her body flush against his. She closed the final gap and pressed her lips to his.

_Now feel the mudblood Malfoy_, she thought triumphantly.

Except Hermione herself was slowly starting to lose the ability to think coherently. Nothing could have prepared her for her body's reaction to kissing her lifelong enemy.

She was wildly aware of the full, lush lips beneath her own, of her pulse going haywire all of a sudden and the shivers rippling through her entire system. She closed her eyes against the onslaught of sensations and clung to his lips.

Malfoy too showed no sign of pushing her away or removing his lips from hers. From some far away part of her brain that was still functioning properly, a red warning signaled that she should stop immediately.

Tearing her lips away, Hermione quickly composed herself smiling wickedly at his shocked, bewildered face.

"Go wash your face off, Malfoy. You are tainted with mudblood kiss now." She whispered in his face and turned away, blocking the dangerous thoughts that threatened to overwhelm her senses. She was already regretting the temporary leave of sanity that had compelled her to kiss Draco Malofy.

_Betrayed by my own body _she thought sullenly _I wait for a kiss like that all my life and it had to be Malfoy. Gah why couldn't it be Victor or Ron? _

She had barely taken two steps when a long hand snaked through her waist form behind and she found her back crushed to Malfoy's chest.

"That was very stupid of you, Granger."

His warm breath whispered against her neck. His voice was lethal, rolling over her like the sweetest, darkest honey. 

She felt a soft fluttering kiss on her neck and gasped at her accelerating heart and the shock of electricity that ran down her back. Then his tongue was on the sensitive area behind her ears, circling, teasing endlessly. One hand held her pressed tight against the lower part of his body while the other brushed her wild mane away from her face to allow himself more access to her neck. His lips slid down the soft column of her shoulders delicately licking and tasting and exploring each tender curve and contour.

Her body went absolutely limp in his arms. There was no question of fighting this game she herself had started and where he was now setting the rules. But a small part of her brain still protested. Malfoy was evil; he was a jerk of the worst kind, her torturer through out her school years. Harry and Ron would never forgive her for this. So why couldn't she stop Draco Mafoy from kissing her?

He then started sucking her lobe and blowing inside the cervices of the ear and it was all she could do to remind herself to breathe.

She moaned.

With a growl, he turned her around roughly to face him. This time she was the one trapped between the tree trunk and his deliciously hard body.

Misty grey eyes held warm amber ones captive in a frenzy of passion and confusion. Years of intense hatred, pointless bickering, a mad drive to show each other up and baseless prejudices fell away in that one gaze to be replaced by a new found realization. It was this that they had fought against all these years. This dangerous pull of souls.

***

Draco could feel the blood coursing through her veins as he laced his fingers through hers and held her trapped with his body. Every delicious curve of her body molded to his perfectly in complete harmony.

Draco Malfoy had kissed many a girl since turning fourteen. Girls much prettier than Hermione Granger, girls who were not over their head with their own intelligence, girls who actually wanted him.

And none had ever affected him as Hermione Granger.

_She has no right. She has no fucking right!_ He thought furiously.

That brief kiss had shaken him as he had never thought possible. And he would give her hell for daring to play with a Malfoy.

He took a fistful of her hair, tugged her head forward and slammed his mouth into hers. Her lips were already parted and moist and he thrust his tongue into the glorious warmth and plundered her mouth, pleasuring and punishing at the same time. Raw need claimed his body. He wanted to take her right then and there. But a small voice in his brain said that even that wouldn't be enough. He could never have enough of her.

She met his kiss with the same fervor, matching her rhythm with his own angry pace.

And the kiss was a duel in itself. A mad tangle of lips and tongue, a battle of passion and neither of them backing down from the challenge that they presented each other. Even in a kiss they fought.

He sucked on her lips hungrily. Those damn lips of hers had already become an addiction. Tearing his mouth away, he moved his lips to her neck, ravaging the soft skin, drawing long sucking kisses down her collarbone. And finally he bit down on the point where her neck and shoulders met.

She screamed, plunging her hands deep into his long strands of hair, writhing helplessly as he sucked on the spot he had bitten and blew softly on the reddened skin.

His hand slid down the side of her neck to tease on the v of her shirt, popping open a button trailing a finger down her cleavage. She whimpered into his chest. And then his hand was slowly ridding up her skirt, pressing the inside of her thigh, kneading, tracing.

And then he let go of her abruptly.

Draco took in the flushed face, the swollen lips and disheveled cloths. Its hurt physically to do what he did next but there was no other way. He mastered his meanest sneer and said, "Clearly not the Gryffindor virgin you pretend to be, are you Granger?"

He watched silently as the passion inflicted face slowly turned to confusion and finally pure loathing.

Her voiced trembled as she said, "you are despicable, Malfoy"

"Of course, granger." He said nonchalantly. "Now fix that button and get your bottom down to dinner. As much as it pains me, we got patrol duty tonight."

"Oh, and if you were looking for your cat, the fat lump is right over there." He pointed his finger to her left where Crookshanks was staring up at them fixedly, tears streaming down his bulging yellow eyes. Before Draco could contemplate on the cat's odd behavior, he forced himself to turn and leave.

_Before I kiss her again._

Later he would tell himself that he had kissed her only because she had provoked him. Heck, he would even convince himself that he had done it only to help in his father's scheme to capture Granger. His father had, after all, given him the job of getting close to Granger and luring her out of Hogwarts. Anything to not admit that he had actually wanted the mudblood.

***

Pain slashed through Hermione as she watched his retreating back. She slid down the tree and fell to the ground hugging her knees as the tears and humiliation claimed her. For her, it was the final straw. In that moment she realized that Hogwarts was no longer the place for her.

At the beginning of the term, Dumbledore had warned her that her life was in danger. Voldemort's current target was not Harry Potter but Hermione Granger. She had no friends left at Hogwarts because Harry and Ron had not come back for their final year. They were out looking for horcruxes, which was what Hermione should have been doing as well if Dumbledore had not requested that she remain at Hogwarts. Draco Malfoy had kissed her and humiliated her and almost called her a whore. Hogwarts was no longer a safe haven.

Hermione wiped her eyes and took a decision.

***

She never came. Draco waited for hours for her in the dark corridors. And she did not come. It did not take long for him to realize that Hermione wasn't coming back. She had fled.

A part of him was glad that she now at least had a chance to save herself. The other screamed out in terror that she was now in more danger than ever before.

***

**A/N- Thank you for reading. Now please leave a review!**


End file.
